Mystical Love or Deadly Passion
by Lustfully Forbidden
Summary: This story is an alternate reality story where Buffy is Queen of the Vampires and goes by the name Ballari and Faith is Behavna. I do not own the BuffyFaith characters. Rated M for a future chapter.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**_Prologue : Part One_**

Ballari wakes up wanting to feel a warm body next to hers. Instead she is greeted by a cold; lifeless corpse that got drained the night before. Ballari walks up to the rope by her bedroom door and pulls it. A few minutes later she hears a knock and her door opens. In walks Ballari's friend DJ who says, "You rang miss."

"I need your help getting rid of the body on my bed again." Ballari states matter of factly.

"Oh goody, you killed her. Why do you always kill them?" DJ askes full of curiousity.

"I do not know anyone who can survive a Vampire. Except maybe an Immortal. And until I meet one I will continue to kill them. I'll go for my usual walk after I help you." Ballari states briskly.'

"Well, are you not the nicest vampire I know."

"DJ, we have been friends for over 100 years. I am the only vampire you know." Ballari said smartly.

"It is not my fault that your friends are neanderthals and do not know how to visit." DJ smiles and continues, "Why is it when I bring a man here he goes home the next day? And the women you bring here can not survive one night"? DJ smirks thinking he got in the last word.

Ballari turns to leave her bedroom and says sternly over her shoulder, "I have grown tired you shall hadnle the body while I walk." Ballari left with a slamming of her front door.

D.J. looks at the body and shruggs his shoulders. He picks up the body and takes her to the incinerator and throws the body in.

In another part of the city. Ballari walks down the dark streets enjoying the quiet that only darkness has to offer. When she hears voices coming from the dark alley five feet in front of her; curious she ventures over to investigate.

Ballari silently makes her way closer to the voices; sticking to the darkest of shadows. Ballari sees the women stop talking and the one closest to Ballari looks in her direction. Ballari lets out a gasp because she feels the eyes of the woman pierce her soul.

Since she was a little girl Behavna could sense darkness and pain. Behavna feels that whoever is close to her is completely dark and full of pain. She stops talking in hopes of hearing any noise the dark figure makes. Behavna has her friend leave as she stares intently at the shadows when she hears a faint gasp. Behavna's body tenses out of reflex.

Ballari sees the woman step closer to where she is hiding. She tenses her body expecting a fight when she saw the woman do the same. Ballari does a front flip from the shadow and lands in front of the woman; meeting the the fight half way.

Behavna watches as the figure flips from the shadows and lands in front of her. The figure turns out to be a woman who says, "I thought you were in trouble. I'm leaving now". Behavna blinked at the words surprised while she says, "You look like you had a rough night. Want to talk about it?"

"No, I do not". Came the stern response; stopped the rest of the owrds was a kiss. Behavna walkes closer to the figure. She quickly kisses her and turns to leave. When she hears, "What is your name"?

"Behavna, what is yours"? "Ballari, have a good night." The figure flips back into the shadows. Behavna looks all over for the lady and does not see her.

Ballari runs in the dark not knowing what to make of Behavna or the quick kiss she recieved. She wonders if she met the "Immortal One". Just one kiss was supposed to drive the darkness out of mortals, but who said Vampires were mortal?


	2. Chapter 2 Part One

Part One: MYSTICAL LOVE or DEADLY PASSION

June 2003,

Behavna's day was going bad. Her alarm clock did not go off at nine in the morning. She was going to be a hour late for work. She pulls her car out of her drive way and it gets hit. This day was starting to be a typical Monday eventhough it is Wednesday.

Behavna goes inside her house and changes into her running clothes. She gently fold her work clothes and places them inside her sports bag. Since she is the C.E.O she can change at work and not get fired.

Behavna glances at her watch fifteen minutes into her run. She notes to herself that she should be at work in just under or over thirty minutes. As Behavna lifts her eyes from her watch she literally runs into something unmoving and hard; to her surprise it's a woman. Behavna offers her hand in a form of introduction. The lady slaps Behavna's hand away and places her hand on Behavna's chin and moves her head; so she is looking into Behavna's eyes. When Behavna saw the eyes of the woman her words of apology die on the tip of her tongue.

The lady asks, "Are you alright?" Behavna can only knod her head yes because her voice does not seem to work. The lady asks another question, "Do you need a doctor?"

Behavna shakes her head no and then says, "wow, you are beautiful."

Ballari's dark exsistence taught her how to hide her feelings; so she did not let her bloodlust and or her passion show. Ballari thinks to herself, _"It would be so easy to implant any thought in this woman's mind."_ Instead she says, "Thank you; but I have to go." The woman leaves.

Behavna is surprised at this and says, "Oh; Nice to have met you." Behavna glances around and does not see the woman anywhere. She shruggs her shoulders and thinks to herself,_ "Was it a dream that the most beautiful woman in the world spoke to me? No it was no dream."_ Behavna continues her run to work without thoughts of the woman or other interuptions.

Behavna runs into her office, locks the door, and closes the blinds. A few moments later Behavna lets out a gasp when she hears a knock on her office door. She straightens her clothes and asks, "Who is it?"

"Mam, it's kelly. I saw you run in today and I thought you could use a cup of tea." Behavna opens her office door and gestures for Kelly to enter. Kelly walks in and contiues to say, "Your tweleve O'clock cancelled. There is also a lady in the fronty lobby that says she can not make her appointment tomorrow. That is why she is here today."

Behavna takes her tea and after a few sips she says, "Thank you for the tea. I would like for you to call the mailroom and have them send up a messenger. Make sure the messenger gets this report to Mr. Johnson by four; thanks. Oh you can tell the lady that I will see her now."

"Sure, I will get right on it boss." Kelly said as she left Behavna's office. She walks to the front lobby and tells the lady, " Ms. Belltane will see you now."

"Thank you miss." Before Kelly could say any words in response the lady was entering Behavna's office. Kelly just shakes her head and goes back to work.

Behavna looks up from her computer screen when she hears her office door open. She trys hard to catch her breath because standing in front of her was the lady she ran into earlier. The lady walks up to Behavna's desk and says, "Hi, I'm Ballari Dalv." Ballari extends her hand for a shake and continues, "I could not make tomorrow's appoinment time because I have a meeting at the same time."

Behavna coughs trying to clear away the lump in her throat and says, "I want to apologize for running into you earlier; sorry if I hurt you." Behavna shakes Ballari's hand and is surprised by how familiar it feels in hers. Behavna can not place where she knows the feeling from. She stops the shaking, but keeps ahold of Ballari's hand. Behavna coughs nervously and says, "I apologize again for earlier." She lets go of Ballari's hand and motions for her to sit. Behavna stands for a few extra seconds; gathering her thoughts and then proceeds to sit down also.

They did not realize that the minutes turned into hours; especially when you have good company. While talking Behavna and Ballri get startled by a harsh knock on the office door. Behavna says angerily, "Who is it?"

"It is Kelly your three o'clock is here". Behavna keeps eye contact with Ballari as she responds, "Keep whoever it is in the front lobby until I am done meeting with Miss Dalv". With her acute hearing Behavna is able to hear Kelly's exasperated sigh and quickly retreating footsteps.

While looking into Behavna's eyes Balllari says, "I am sorry I took up all your time".

Behavna smiles sweetly and says, "It was no bother. I really enjoyed your company". Behavna takes a deep breath and continues, "I am...Or I was wondering...Would you like to have dinner with me or lunch sometime. That is if you are not busy"?

"I would like that. Could we have dinner tomorrow night. I have plans for this evening". Says Ballri knowing well enough that dating is not an option for her. Ballari thinks to herself, _"I have never been one to follow the rules. Whoever heard of a Vampire dating"_ ?

Behavna says, "Yes, tomorrow sounds good" as she takes Ballari's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

Ballari sighs at the contact and asks, "Where would you like to meet or I could pick you up at your place at eight o'clock"?

Behavna lets go of Ballari's hand; so she can open her right desk drawer to take out her little notebook. "If you would not mind could you pick me up at my place"? Behavna grabs ahold of Ballri's wrist turing her hand over and places the piece of paper in it saying, "This is my address". Behavna thinks to herself, _"I hope dinner is just as wonderful as this meeting"_ .

Ballari puts the paper in her pants pocket and says, "I hope so too" as she leaves Behavna's office.


	3. Chapter 3 Part One Continued

_Mystical Love/Deadly Passion_

_Chapter 2_

Behavna wonders what Ballari was referring to when she said, "I hope so too". Behavna does not want to believe that Ballari just read her mind. She concentrated instead on where she knew Ballri from. No matter what she did Behavna could not shake the feeling that she knew Ballari from some where and just by running into her. Behavna shruggs her shoulders as her three o'clock enters. The metting seemed to end before it even started for Behavna because she could not concentrate on what was being said. This was going to a long work day after all.

Before Behavna leaves her office there is a gentle knock on her door. "Who is it"? Behavna asks while closing her sports bag. Her first thought is that Kelly wanted something before she left, but only silence greets her question. Behavna walks walks to her door and opens it quickly.The sight that greets Behavna makes her breath catch. It is a single red carnation with a note attached. Behavna picks up the carnation while glancing up and down the hall; she sees nobody there. She closes her office door and reads, "Behavna, after the lond day I thought you could use a little pick me up. Ballari". Behavna grabs her sports bag and starts her run home. The run home seemed shorter to Behavna whose thoughts kept going back to Ballari. She enters her house and throws her sports bag on the couch. Behavna walks to her basment where she has an old family secret.

At her ranch style house across town Ballari sits in her favorite chair staring out at the stars. Thinking about her life and she decides it is time for a change or a little shake up. Ballari can not stop her mind from thinking about the woman that kissed her 1707. Ballari wonders if the woman had a full life. Ballari stands and walks out into the night; staying in the shadows. Being raised in darkness Ballari avoids any light at any costs. Ballari could sense she was being followed and entered a run down warehouse; she hoped her friend Grace still lived there. The cloaked figure walks to the alleyway by the warehouse and waits.

Ballari is greeted the closing of the door when she enters the abandoned warehouse. Ballari yells out, "Grace, are you here"? Again an echo. With her eyesight she can see Grace walking towards her with a knife in her chest. Ballari walks quickly over to Grace, but stops dead in her tracks. Grace says, " The knife is at an odd angle can you pull it out"? Ballari says, "Yeah, I think I can . How did this happen anyway"?

"You remember my ex who workes at a circus...well it just so happenes that she is a sword swallower. She stopped by lastnight and we wound up arguing and bang a knife in my chest at a 45 degree angle". Grace says in rememberance.

"I told you she was a bitch, but you didn't listen did you"? Ballari takes a deep breath and grabs the hilt of the knife; with a quick jerk she pulls it free with a loud pop. When the knife is free Grace says, "Thanks I owe one".

"More like one major and 550 minor". Ballari says with a smirk and continues; "Any idea where the last of my family journals were sold"?

Grace turned her head and says, "Follow me." They were walking down a long corrider when Grace's wound started to heal. Grace let out a loud groan grabbing the handrail before she fell. "Are you going to be okay"? Ballari asks her voice full of concern. "Yeah..just..give me..a moment". Grace says in between bouts of pain and continues, "My wound feels better now that it has stopped hurting".

"I bet, but I wonder if you will think twice before you speak to any of your ex's again". Ballari says not truly believeing Grace would ever stop talking to her ex's. She looks into Grace's eyes and they say at the same time, "NAW"!!!

Ballari follows Grace to her study where she sits in a chair. Grace walks over to her desk and grabs a very thick book and says, "What I found out was a surprise me to say the least. Either the same person bought the different books or different people with the same name bought the books. I believe the first choice is easier to believe. I took the liberty of marking the pages for you". Ballari places the book in her lap and opens it to the first tab. The name that she sees leaves her feeling like a tide just rushed ashore and she is swept away; _Behavna Belltane._ Ballari smirks because she knows where to find her family journals.

"They are just books why do you search for them so hard?" Grace asks full of curiosity.

"Seperate they are just boring books of my life. If someone has the key and all the books they can kill me. That is why I search so hard for them for over 200 years." Ballari said angerily.

"Sorry, bite my head off." Grace said apologetically. Ballari knew Grace well enough not to take anything she said literally.

"The last tab you have here is a rather odd name for a book store. Tickle Your Pickle rare books and antiques." Ballari said jokingly.

Grace chuckles and says, "No, I don't find it odd. I find it rather exciting".

"Really you told me that pickles always leave you..." Ballari could not finish her sentence because Grace put her fingers over Ballari's lips and says sarcastically, " I know how they leave me. I don't need to be reminded. Besides with your witty remarks and smart arse one liners I bet you fifty dollars that you do not know what tickles your pickle."

With a smile Ballri knods her head yes and grabs Grace's wrist pulling her hand away and says; "Getting back my books" as she leaves.

Grace saw her friend leave wondering how Ballari got to be so stubborn and persistant.


	4. Chapter 3 End of Part One

Knowing the roads so well Ballari decides to take a long walk to help clear her head. As she is walking her thoughts keep drifting back to the same questions, _"Why did I not tell that woman long ago about me? Why does the thought of her and her kiss still affect me? Why does Behavna look just like the woman from long ago?"_ Ballari headed left walking towards a clearing that is in one of the wooded areas that lined Baker's Ridge road. In the middle of the clearing stood a Giant Oak tree surrounded by smaller trees; like the smaller trees wanted to protect the ancient Oak. A figure climbs the Oak tree when she hears footsteps approaching. The figure crouched down trying to hide in the shadows. Something that the figure is not at all used to or familiar with.

Ballari sits on the ground with her back resting against the bark closing her eyes for some much needed mediatation. When she opens her eyes she sees the figure's shadow on the ground illuminated by the full moon. Ballari's sense of smell told her that the figure is Behavna. Being the only vampire to be born Queen ment she has gifts that no other vampire had. Ballari can implant anythought into anyone at any time; having higher standards she rarley uses it. She also has the power to teleport; she uses that one in only certain situations. This happens to be one of those times; she teleports herself behind the figure.

The figure looks to the left and to the right trying to figure out what happend to Ballari. When there is a voice behind her asking, "Loose something"?

Looking out into the distance the figure responds rather lively, "No, just misplaced".

"Maybe you should try looking behind you. That's what I do when I feel I am misplaced. It could work for you too".

"No, that will not work. I lost something a long time ago". The figure turns around and sits down facing Ballari.

"Why did you follow me? Do you want to fight me"? Ballari asked crisply.

"I felt like taking a walk you just happened to be in front of me. I do not fight without just cause". Ballari watches as the figure lifts her leg and places it on the branch and continues to say, "As long as you don't give me a reason we will not fight".

"Remove your mask and we will talk face to face. Otherwise we will fight." Ballari says sternly eventhough she feels like smiling

"I guess we will fight cause I want to keep it on. Then again the fight will be one sided because I am not going to raise a fist against you or any other innocent person; Where is the honor in that". The figure says aloud while thinking, _' Do it because I can not die'. _ Ballari hears both statments clear as a summer day and lifts her eyebrow as she thinks, _' No hurting a innocent doesn't strike my fancy.'_ Saying aloud, "Would a dead Queen strike yours?"

Crisply the figure says, "Sorry to disappoint you love; any death without just cause does not strike me..NOR WILL IT EVER."

"So much for us being enemies; Shall we be acquaintances?" The figure stands and steps closer to ballari and says, "Not acquaintances. The figure removes her ski mask and continues "Friends."

Ballri quirks her eyebrow and says, "I never had someone stick around long enough to be my friend let alone someone I trust to get that close".

Behavna steps closer to Ballari and looks into her eyes and says, "As a person I respect you along with anything you say. I may not like some of the things you do, but I will always respect you. Can you say the same"?

Ballari looks down at the ground then into Behavna's eyes, "Yes, I can. You look familiar have we met before"?

Behavna tries to gain the courage to answer Ballari's simple question, However, the answer is complicated. She takes a deep breath and says, "Seriously, we have a problem."

"What is it"?

"Look off into the distance and tell me what you see". Behavna says the last part as pulls the ski mask back on.

"All depends are you asking about to the two guys off the left or the two guys to the right"? Behavna does not have time to answer because Ballari grabs ahold of her hand and they are teleported to the base of the tree. Ballari leans close to Behavna's ear and whispers, "Stay here, I know them.


End file.
